Electrical terminals are known to have various configurations. Examples of electrical terminals are described in the following patents and patent applications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,058, U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,040, DE10019241, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,599, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,713, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,379, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,230, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,379, WO8905531, and US20090085712. With the increased use of round and square pins to make electrical connections—as opposed to flat blades—a need exists for an electrical terminal that can receive such pins, and which can handle the higher current loads found in many modern applications, as well as maintain required normal force over many insertions and removals of the mating pins.